Las Personalidades de Damien
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Todos los sentimientos extraños y muy diferentes que siente Damien sobre Craig... O más bien... Sobre ser o no ser Uke... He ahí el dilema...


**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,SECUNDARIA DE SOUTH PARK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, **

_**"Que pereza!" **_pensaba un pelinegro de ojos rojos en clases de Matemáticas _**"No entiendo las divisiones! Nunca las entenderé! TT_TT... Nunca estuve mas aburrido en mi vida!... Que puedo hacer?... Que puedo hacer hacer?... Humm... Me pregunto si alguna vez seré pasivo... Que suerte que nadie lee los pensamientos O_o... A ver, a ver, tengo que entretenerme con algo y eso no le hace daño a nadie... Kenny no, a él lo puedo dominar facilmente... Kyle, Stan... Nah! Soy todo un macho! ^w^"**_en ese momento entró un pelinegro cuyo nombre empieza con "C" y termina con "raig"- Lo siento, Profesora, no volveré a llegar tarde- se disculpó mientras se sentaba.

-No importa, mientras le dé tiempo de copiar la materia- contestó la nombrada.

_**"Craig... Hummm... Él sí sería un desafío"**_pensaba el AntiCristo, de pronto escuchó una voz en su cabeza _**"Es grande y fuerte... Mientras mas grande y fuerte sea... Mejor..." **_Damien quedó con cara de "WTF?!" luego de escuchar eso, no podía creer que él haya pensado eso _**"Eh, eh, eh! Tú quién eres?!"**_pensó, dándose una patada mental inmediatamente. Pero cuál fué su sorpresa cuando le contestaron...

_**"Soy el Damien Pervertido :3"**_

**Damien: _"..."_**

**Damien Pervertido:**_** "..."**_

******Damien:**_**"Esto no puede estar pasando..."**_

_**"Si está pasando, sabes bien que te gustaría que Craig te la meta" **_interrumpió otra voz.

**Damien: ****_"Hey!_...**_** Tu quién eres?"**_

_**"Yo soy Damien Uke... Mucho gusto!"**_

**Damien:**_** "Tengo miedo :/"**_

_**"No tengas miedo! Tienes que ser un hombre!" **_dijo una voz muy potente _**"Soy el Damien Seme y no puedes dejarte influenciar por estos maricas!"**_

**_"Déjalo! Él tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera!" _**gritó otra voz que se le hacía muy familiar...

**_"Pip?"_**

**_"Nop... Soy La Defensoría de Pip!"_**

**_"...?..."_**

**_"El Damien Enamorado -.-"_**

**Damien:_ "Ah ya... Hey! Yo no estoy enamorado de Pip!"_**

**Damien Enamorado:_ "Si, claro, lo que tu digas..."_**

**Damien Uke:_ "Deberías dejar que Craig sea seme"_**

**Damien:_ "HEY!"_**

**Damien Seme:_ "NO LO HAGAS!"_**

**Damien Pervertido:_ "Claro que sí! Mira esos músculos, brazos... Trasero!"_** Damien miró involuntariamente a Craig, quien le devolvió la mirada, haciendo que se sonrojara y volteara de un golpe.

**Damien:**_** "TRASERO?!"**_

**Damien Pervertido:**_** "Sí, trasero... ^.^"**_

**Damien Enamorado:**_** "Igual no deberías estar con Craig...Deberías declarártele a Pip"**_

**Damien:**_** "¬¬"**_

**Damien Enamorado:**_** "Con un canción... Te gusta cantar... Siempre que estas solo cantas..."**_

**Damien:**_** "O.O No es cierto!"**_

**Todos:**_** "Sí, sí lo es!"**_

**Damien:**_** "No..."**_

**Damien Enamorado:**_** "Hey! I just met you, and this is crazy! But heres my number... So call me maybe!" **_

**Damien:**_** "Yo... No... Canto asi?!"**_

**Todos:**_** "Sip"**_

**Damien Uke:**_** "En fin... Sabes que te gustaría estar en cuatro patas...**_

**Damien:**_** "O.o"**_

**Damien Uke:**_** "Arrodillado, abajo, agachado..."**_

Damien estaba tan desconcentrado luchando con sus personalidades que no notó cuando el hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar de su naríz- Damien, tu nariz!- se alarmó Clyde. Damien se tocó la naríz y notó la sangre.

-Damien, vé a lavarte!- le dijo la Profesora, Damien iba a salir de la clase para ir al baño pero...- Craig, ayúdalo, por si algo le pasa- terminó la Profesora, haciendo que Damien la mirara a punto de asesinarla mientras Craig lo empujaba al baño.

_**"Mierda, mierda, mierda... Por las Mil y Una Mierdas!" **_pensaba.

**Damien Pervertido: _"Es tu oportunidad... Deja que te lo haga ahi... En el baño_****..."**

**Damien Seme:**_** "QUÉ!? NO! Tiene que demostrarle quién es el hombre!"**_

Cuando llegaron al baño Craig se dedicó a limpiarle la sangre a Damien con un pañuelo, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, haciendo que Damien retrocediera de un golpe, llegando a la pared-...

-...

-Qué te pasa?- interrogó Craig.

-...

-Un momento...

-...

-Dicen que si alguien está sangrando por la naríz es que...

-NO!

-Damien, pervertido!

-NO!- le gritó Damien caminando hacia los lavabos y agachandose para lavarse el rostro.

**Damien Uke:_ "Ya te agachaste..."_ **

-No, no me agaché!- dijo, pegando un brinco.

-...

-...

-Oh Dios! Tu eras el pasivo!

-NOOOOO!

-Quién te dominó?- decía acercándose a Damien, haciendo que éste retrocediera- Kenny, Christopher!... Greg!... Pip... No me digas que fué Pip- Damien llegó a la pared, quedando "encerrado".

**Damien Pervertido: **_**"Mira lo grande que es!"**_

Damien no pudo evitar que la sangre volviera a salir de su naríz, volvió a los lavabos... Y Craig tenía un pista sobre su respuesta- Un momento... Soy yo...

-...

-Sí soy yo!- se acercó coqueto- Témes no poder dominarme...

-...

**Damien Uke:**_** "Mi trabajo aquí está hecho"**_

**Damien Pervertido:**_** "Papito rico!"**_

**Damien Seme:**_** "Eres una verguenza..."**_

**Damien Enamorado:**_** "Pip se pondrá triste"**_

**Damien:**_** "Cállense todos!"**_

**Damien Pervertido:**_** "Mírale los brazos que tiene!"**_

Damien, sin saber por qué, le apretó, con la mano derecha, el músculo del brazo a Craig y se mordió el labio inferior, Craig ladeó la cabeza y sonrió _**"Tienes razón... Tremendos brazos!"**_

**Damien Pervertido:**_** "Ves? Imagínate los cuadritos del estómago..."**_

Era demasiado tarde, a Damien ya lo controlaba su lado Pervertido. Metió la mano izquierda bajo la camisa de Craig, el cual volteó a ver esto y luego miró a Damien, que parecía estar perdido en sus ojos- Damien?

**Damien Pervertido:**_** "Esta vez ganamos :)"**_

**Damien Uke:**_** "Si! :D"**_

-Cállate- susurró Damien. Seguidamente unió sus labios con los de Craig y rodeó su cuello con el brazo derecho, su mano izquierda seguía bajo la camisa. Craig tardó un poco en reaccionar pero al poco rato correspondió y llevó sus manos a la cintura del otro.

No se dieron cuenta cuando entró cierto rubio- OH POR DIOS! Token tenía razón!- gritaba Kenny saliendo del baño, los otros ya se habían separado de un golpe- Craig se quiere violar a Damien!

-KENNY!- gritó Craig mientras intentaba seguir a Kenny pero Damien lo jaló del brazo.

-Token tenía razón?- sonrió.

-No!... Es que... Entendieron mal una cosa que dije...

-Ajá...- se acercó a Craig y le agarró el brazo-...

-...

-No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacer esto...

-Se nota...

-... Que tal si... Luego de clases... Vamos a tu casa a... Terminar lo que empezamos?...

-Me parece una genial idea...- lo agarró de la cintura y le dió un beso- Pero ahora hay que detener a Kenny...

-Si, tienes razón- ambos salieron corriendo del baño en busca de Kenny quien, por suerte para ellos, habia muerto porque el pasillo estaba resbaloso...

* * *

Luego de clases Damien se dirigió a casa de Craig y se divertieron mucho... Basta con decir que, al dia siguiente, Damien tardó media hora en sentarse en la silla del Colegio...

**xD Jaja... Pensaron que era el Lemmon Cramien? Lo siento, pero no! (Ese lo quiero hacer largo) Felíz Día de los Inocentes Atrasado! xD Es que estaba intentando dormir y en eso empiezo a imaginar y a imaginar y seguí imaginando hasta que PUM! Salió el Fic...**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**XOXO!**


End file.
